


Without Wings

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker suicide squad - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Joker/Reader - Freeform, Joker/you - Freeform, Love, Magic, Mystery, No Angst, Protection, Protection Magic, Protective Spirit, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Secrets, Suicide Squad, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, True Love, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Each villain gets a protective spirit, kind of like a guardian angel but…not really. The Joker is a handful, that’s why nobody wants the job. Lucky him you love challenges so you’ll take him under your wings (so to speak since you don’t have any; it just sounds nice).





	Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

When the Ace Chemicals incident happened, The Joker’s guardian just left him, fed up with the difficult task of keeping him out of danger so there was nobody watching over The Clown Prince of Crime. You felt the urge to help and stepped in right away because you absolutely love tough assignments.

He almost drowned in that vat but you pulled him out in time. J didn’t see too much before he lost consciousness: just a shadow he assumed it was one of his henchmen (not too much to see anyway since you’re shapeless). You felt so bad about his misfortune – no villain is supposed to be without protection at any given time. You tried to make it up to him by making his eyes a more intense blue and blessed him with a lot of eerie beauty. A guardian spirit is not allowed to change anything about a villain’s personality so you didn’t.

Holy crap, is it hard to keep him out of trouble or what? He’s so reckless, impulsive and temperamental now you realize why nobody wanted him. But you never lost a villain on your watch and you’re not going to start now.

At the present moment you are very concerned about his girlfriend: she was actually sent to assassinate him and he has no clue. For once somebody got under his skin and it worries you. Things are really getting out of hand: she already tried to kill him twice last week.

When she gave The Joker the poisoned grape juice, you tripped him and he spilled it all over his new suit. Man, he had such a fit and it was fun to watch: you always enjoy his tantrums. When she tried to inject him with the toxin in his sleep, you slapped her hand and she dropped the syringe. You broke it to pieces and she was so intrigued: how can plastic shatter like that?!

Bitch, don’t mess with someone under my safekeeping!!

Tonight she will try again and you are so done! You are seriously considering taking over her body, this way you can watch J all the time: he certainly needs extra care and attention. Last time you did this for somebody was about 200 years ago and you recall you didn’t enjoy your mortal adventure too much. Plus, if you decide to do it, you’ll be stuck like that for a year, then you have only a two days window to go back to the Shadow World. If not, you’ll be confined in the body until it dies.

Not very nice options but it’s nighttime and she will make her move soon.

Shit, might as well.

You materialize by their bed and float there for a while, considering all the alternatives and finally determine:

HERE WE GO!

You open your eyes and blink a few times, adjusting to your new status. The Joker senses you’re wiggling around and moves his hand from your waist to your breasts, mumbling something in his sleep.

Watch it, mortal! And you move his hand lower. J feels that and slides his fingers down your tummy, trying to get inside your bikini.

Seriously, human, keep your hands at home. You move his hand away.

A very low growl and he shoves himself into you, opening his eyes for a few seconds. Since you can see in the dark, you have to congratulate yourself: you did such an amazing job on that shade of blue!

“Why are you still awake, Princess?” J yawns, snoozing shortly after.

I just got here, you want to say but you don’t. You never sleep anyway. You turn towards your protégé and carefully remove the blanket off him to admire that eerie beauty you blessed him with a while ago. Yep, you did very good: that pale skin is flawless and all those tattoos amplify the whole ensemble gorgeously.

The Joker is such a light sleeper: you were cautious yet he felt you move the cover and woke up, reaching over to kiss you.

How weird, you back out a bit and he wraps you in his arms.

“What is it, Doll? Wanna go again? I am tired as hell but I can make an exception for you,” he grins, taking a deep breath.

Go where?! It’s in the middle of the night.

“Nooooo,” you mutter because you can tell he needs to rest. Why would he want to get up and go somewhere?!

“OK then, Pumpkin, just let Daddy know if you change your mind, I’m not gonna let my girl hanging,” he stretches, groping you and placing your arms around his neck, this way his head rests on your cleavage.

“U-hum,” you agree, confused, not having a clue what he’s referring to.

He suddenly kisses you one more time and it irritates you: keep your lips at home, mortal! Such a strange sensation; it’s been forever since you’ve been inside a human body. Very interesting, what is it really?! Without even noticing you kiss him back and he moans, groping you again.

“You’re such a naughty girl, Y/N; come on, let’s go again then, you’re making Daddy all worked up,” he purrs, breaking apart from your lips with his eyes closed.

Where does he want to go?! He’s worn out and it shows.

“We can go tomorrow, um… baby,” (that’s how that woman addressed J and it appeared he liked it).

What’s the rush? Just sleep and you can take me wherever you want in the morning.

“Are you sure, Doll?” he nuzzles in your long hair (well, hers), not really wanting to give up on the opportunity.

“Of course I’m sure, we can go tomorrow, you’re exhausted,” you reply, playing with his green locks, completely oblivious at the meaning of his statement. All these things you feel are overwhelming but so far it’s not as bad as you remember. Probably need to get reused to everything.

“You know we will!” he promises, cuddling to your chest while you keep on caressing that green hair and you have to admit you’re happy he’s going to take you somewhere fun on your first day as a mortal.

********************

He keeps on staring at you all day, intrigued.

“What is it?” mortal, you want to add but decide to skip it.

“Something about you changed, Doll. You look sooooo beautiful,” he licks his lips, enticed.

Of course I’m beautiful since I blessed this body with my presence, duh.

“Did you change your hair?” he evaluates your assets, trying to guess on what it is.

“Nahhh,” you keep on playing with her cellphone, mesmerized. Wow, this is absolutely fabulous! This piece of technology must be the greatest invention ever on the planet!

“Did you change your makeup?” The Joker insists and walks on the street, trying to get in the limo and you follow, scrolling down all those interesting pages on Google, catching up with what’s going on with humanity these days.

“No, baby, I didn’t.”

“What is it then? Drives me nuts! What changed?” J is not even paying attention to the cars passing so close by and he still stands there, keeping the door opened so you can get in.

“Watch out,” you calmly warn, yanking him close to you just in time before a car almost hits him.

“Jesus, that was close!” he cracks his neck and slaps your butt as an encouragement to enter the limousine. “Thank you, Pumpkin.”

“It’s my job”, you admit, not taking your gaze off your phone.

“What was that?” he grins once he gets in the car by you.

“I said no problem,” you repeat, changing your tune. J takes the cell out of your hand and hides it in his jacket.

“Stop playing with it, Princess, and pay attention to me.”

You whimper, unhappy your toy is gone for the moment.

“Tonight you’re in for some special treatment, Doll,” he winks and you lean your head on his shoulder, bored. “I’m in the mood for some crazy stuff.”

“You’re taking me to that place you wanted to go last night?” you innocently inquire.

“Ahhhh, I love it when you tease me, Kitten,” The Joker roars in your ear, biting it.“Daddy will take you to places you’ve never been before,” he slaps your thigh, aroused.

How cool, my human will take me somewhere awesome tonight.

“You swear?” you double check, excited, unaware of what’s in store for you.

“Always,” J pulls on your bottom lip and you move closer to him. “Lemme take a picture of you, Y/N,” he takes out his phone, “I need a new screen saver… … … Hm, I think there’s something wrong with my phone,” he frowns at the image and tries again. “I need a new one,” he puckers his lips, unhappy. “Look!” he shows you the image and you see the dark shadow covering half of your face.

That’s me, silly, you smile and encourage him to take another picture, making sure your ethereal being doesn’t show this time.

“See? I told you there is nothing wrong with your phone,” you giggle and he is very content with the new screensaver of his pretty Doll.

******************** 

Ohhhhhhhhh, so that’s what your villain meant when he said he’ll take you places: probably an understatement anyway. Wow, that was really wild! It seemed he enjoyed himself immensely and you don’t know where you stand yet; can’t say you disliked it though. I guess something else to get used to in a human body, no big deal.

Your head is resting on his abs, your feet high on all the pillows while you examine all the bites and hickeys on your body, not pleased with what J did.

“My God, Y/N, you were so feral !!! You scratched me quite badly, look!” he proudly shows you the marks you left on his pale skin.

You asked for it mortal; you can’t do that to me and get away with it!

The Joker messes with your hair for a little bit, then you try to get up and he won’t let you.

“Hey, Pumpkin, wanna go again?” he purrs, attempting to snatch you but his left hand is still handcuffed to the bed so he can’t move too much.

“Go where?” you pout, not in the mood to get out of the penthouse.

“I love it when you tease me, com’ere!” J signals you with his finger and you crawl on top of him because he seems to like that along with the kissing thing. “You can take advantage of me, hm? Go crazy, I’ll let you!” he lifts his head to bite your neck and you dodge his lips, annoyed:

“You’ll let me??! I don’t need your permission, mortal!” you snarl at him, biting his shoulder, calling him that out loud.

“That’s a good one, Y/N; are we playing roles? I can be the mortal and you can be…”

“Kind of like your guardian angel, no wings though,” you give him an evil glance, actually saying the truth but he wouldn’t know.

“Oh, goody, yeah, that works,” he moans, too horny to concentrate on what just came out of your mouth.

Ohhhhhhh, so that’s what your villain meant by “going again.” You really need to get up to speed with all this earthling talk that seems way to unnecessary complicated sometimes. As soon as you get your cell phone back, you’re on it!

** He wakes up in the middle of the night and distinguishes your body shape by the window, mumbling words he can’t understand and softly chuckling to yourself.

“Prinnncessss,” J whines, rubbing his eyes, “what are you doing?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep, I’ll be there in a minute!” you urge him, taking a deep breath, not thrilled you got interrupted.

You are actually communicating with another protective entity; I guess in human words you could call IT best friend and IT is assigned to safeguard Jonny Frost.

“My mortal needs me, “ you whisper in the Shadow World’s language not meant for human ears anyway. Your “friend” understands and vanishes, not that anybody can see IT to start with; only you have the ability since you’re the same.

You crack a few bones and go to bed, which is dull because you never doze off.

“I can’t sleep without you,” The Joker grumbles, and you oblige, taking him in your arms and squeezing him really tight. You even have one leg around his waist and you cling to his body like there’s no tomorrow.

I like my human, he gets so needy but he can’t help it, you reckon, placing soft kisses all over his forehead; you know he enjoys this kind of stuff. You hug him even tighter and he chokes, coughing a few times.

“Baby Doll, I can’t breathe,” he complains, half gone, and you loosen your embrace a bit.

“You’re a great villain,“ you praise in a very low voice but he can’t really understand since he’s snoozing.

“That’s nice, Kitten,” he mutters and you crush him in your arms again.

I really like my mortal, you smirk with such a devilish smile he cannot see and protectively watch him like a hawk all night, even if you don’t really have to.

*************************

“Watch out,” you smoothly move J with your finger just an inch to his right and the bullet shrieks by his ear, ricocheting in the wall behind.

“What… the hell?!” he snaps at the hostages, pulling his gun out and shooting the rebel officer that dared commit such atrocity. “Anybody else wants to be a hero?!” he screams and has the worst temper tantrum ever during the heist.

Wow, you think, bedazzled. This is even more fun to witness from so close, certainly one of the greatest villains ever. 

“Y/N, “ he comes in front of you, panting, super pissed from what just happened, “remind me to thank you tonight, yes? We can go as many times as you want,” J winks at you before restarting his rant and wreaking some havoc he makes sure they’ll never forget.

I know what that means, you gasp, proud you learned the difficult subtleties of this planet’s vocabulary.

*******************

“Batsy’s coming, we should go right now,” you tell him, raising your voice so The Joker can hear you over the deafening music in the club.

“No, he’s not, he has no clue about this place,” he keeps you in his lap when you alert of the imminent danger.

“Batsy’s here,” you emotionlessly speak, bored to the maximum and you push him on the floor.“Watch out,” and the explosion in the front of the club makes the ground shake, a few pieces of sharp glass falling right on the spot where he sat a few seconds ago.

“Holy shit, Doll,” J gets all startled, both of you carefully creeping out of the VIP room and take the back exit before things worsen. Batsy really raided the place on a tip from an anonymous source but the evasive King of Gotham was nowhere to be found. AGAIN. How irritating!

**Nothing is going to happen to him under your watch, no way!

His impulsiveness and recklessness gets him in trouble very often, but you can manage: you’ve protected worse before.

One year will just fly by, half is already gone. YOU GOT THIS! **

******************

“Check out my new tattoo, Princess,” J uncovers his shoulder and you gulp, taken by surprise. He got two angel wings on top of your name tattooed on his collarbone. He likes to joke you’re his guardian angel because you bring him good luck. Pretty close, but not quite.

“I …I don’t have wings…but I like it,” you stutter, telling the truth, but The Joker believes you’re being funny.

“Since it seems you are my lucky charm, I thought you would appreciate this more than anything else, am I right?” he licks his lips when he notices how hypnotized you are with his new ink.

“Are you going to be ok when I’m gone?” the unexpected question comes and he rolls his eyes, scoffing.

“Bad mood again?” he wants to know and forcefully pulls you in his arms. “Look what I did for you, be grateful! You’re not going anywhere. Got it?”

I have to, my year will be up tomorrow and I don’t want to be stuck in this body until it dies. You really wish you could explain to The Joker but he won’t understand nor is allowed to know anyway.

“Stop talking nonsense, Doll, you’re making Daddy mad.”

“Why do you keep on calling yourself that?!” you inquire, gazing in his blue eyes.

You really, really did a great job with that shade!

“Because I’m your Daddy and you should call me that more often, you naughty little minx,” he kisses you roughly, grossly groping your butt.

The arrogance this human has! But he’s a good villain, that’s his forte.

*******************************

“Pumpkin, I can’t breathe,” he moans in his sleep and you loosen your embrace again.

You kiss the tattoo he got for you and he squirms a bit, ticklish.

My mortal likes me, you caress his green hair, getting ready to flee the body. She will take over again but won’t remember too much. That woman won’t have a memory of her mission to kill him so J should be safe. Plus, you’ll always watch over him since you are determined not to fail at your task.

“I’m going now,” you whisper and peck his cheek, ready to get out. “Don’t make my assignment of keeping you secure too hard… Daddy,” you softly laugh and he nuzzles in the crook of your neck, growling.

“You’re not going anywhere,” The Joker barely manages to hum.

“You’re awake?” you test the waters, intrigued.

“Nope,” he sniffles because he just heard bits and pieces, being so tired he can’t even wake himself up to properly talk to you.

Batsy chased him for a full hour around Gotham but he managed to escape since you were in the car also. Yeah, strange how he gets away when you are around; a real mystery!

“I have to go but…”

“No,” he opens one eye and since you can see in the dark, you notice.

“Sleep… you won’t even realize I’m gone,” you trace his Damaged tattoo with your index finger and he closes his eye, purring under your touch.

“I would notice…” J yawns, more awake but having a hard time focusing.

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about,” you giggle, amused he’s such a stubborn mule.

“I need my guardian angel,” he grumbles and you squeeze him really hard again, contemplating your choices.

“I don’t even have wings,” you widely smile but he’s in his trance and really speaks without knowing at this point.

“That’s fine…” and then tugs on your t-shirt. “Pumpkin… I can’t breathe…”

Right, you keep on forgetting you hold him too tight. Just being overprotective, that’s all. It’s your job.

I like my human, you grin, wanting to stay because he’s a good villain and I guess won’t be too bad being trapped alongside him in this body.

Heaven knows The Joker needs all the help he can get.

Even if the help doesn’t have any wings.


End file.
